Can't Stand to See You Cry
by goldfish demon
Summary: Takes place during the Ghosts of Elyon episode. Only this time, Will isn't so alone. One Shot.


Can't Stand to See You Cry

" I overheard Phobos and Elyon talking about a sketchbook. She said something about wanting to get it back. " Hay Lin explained what she had heard their last time in Meridian.

" She must be talking about her favourite sketchbook! " Realization dawned on Cornelia's face. " I gave it to her for her eigth birthday. She must have left it here when she was taken to Meridian. "

" She's bound to come here and look for it, maybe we can use it as some kind of bait to get her to stay here for long enough to actually talk to her. " Will made the beginnings of a plan.

The five guardians and Caleb soon found themselves in theabandoned house that Elyon used to call home. They were in Elyon's room turning over most of the room in an attempt to find the sketchbook that would solve many of their problems.

" Not under here. " Will said as she turned over a pile of Elyon's old clothes. " Anyone having any luck? "

" I really don't think that we're gonna find this thing tonight. " Taranee gave up.

" Yeah, it's getting pretty late too, we should probably get to that fake sleepover we're supposed to be having. " Irma resigned from the search as well.

" I think I'll just stay here tonight and keep looking. " Will said.

" You sure you don't want someone to keep you company? " Hay Lin asked with concern.

" This place is a mom free zone, I'll be fine. " Will rejected the offer.

" I think I'll stay behind too. " Cornelia said. " Elyon was my best friend in the world, I figure it's only fair that I stay behind and help look. "

" If you say so Corny. Have fun you two. " Irma said as she, Hay Lin, and Taranee made their exit from the room and eventually, the house.

" I supose we should get back to looking for that sketchbook now. " Will said, downcast.

" Yeah, I guess we should. " Cornelia admitted.

After two more hours of turning the room upsidedown then rightside up againand still not finding the sketchbook, Will and Cornelia resigned themselves to sitting on Elyon's bed in silence. That is until Cornelia broke that silence.

" Alright Will, what's wrong? " She demanded.

" What're you talking about Cornelia? " Will was avoiding both her question and her eyes.

" I'm talking about you! " She half shouted. " For a few days now you've been acting weird. You seem really sad and lonely all the time and you always want to be alone. What's wrong? "

" You were right Cornelia. " Was all Will said.

" I was right, what the hell is that supposed to mean? " Cornelia demanded loudly.

" It's supposed to mean exactly what it sounds like it means! " Will shouted, a very rare thing for her. " You were right, it's my fault that Elyon got taken! If we had told her, she wouldn't have been taken. " Tears began slowly rolling down her face.

" Will, it's not all your fault. It's just like you said, she wouldn't have beleived us. Plus, she might have been taken even if we did tell her. " Her arm found it's way around Will's shoulders and she pulled Will closer to herself.

" How did we end up swiching sides on this argument? ' Will asked, slightly confused. " I used tobe the one saying tha she wouldn't have believed us, and you were always screaming at me about it being my fault that she was taken. How did it get to be me thinking it was my fault and you saying it wasn't? "

" I don't know about that, but I do know that I can't stand seeing you cry. " Cornelia said the last part in a whisper, hoping Will wouldn't hear her.

" What was that. " Will was suddenly curious.

" Nothing, I didn't say anything. " Cornelia was now feeling rather nervous.

" No, you said something about seeing me cry, what was it? " Will probed.

" I said I can't stand it, I cant stand seeing you cry! Alright! " Will was sure someone had dumped a gallon of water straight form Antarctica on her face. She found herself unable to respond. " I said I can't stand seeing you cry. It makes me feel horrible, and knowing that it's my fault just makes it a thousand times worse. " She wasn't shouting anymore but now she had her own small tears dripping out of her eyes.

For a few minutes, the only sounds were Cornelia's light sniffles. " Cornelia, I'm- " Will was about to say something but was cut off by Cornelia. " Don't apologize. You've got nothing to apologize for. "

" But Cornelia, now you're the one who's crying. "

" So. It doesn't matter if I'm sad, just as long as I don't have to see you cry. It doesn't matter, as long as you're happy. "

Will was absolutley flabbergasted. Cornelia was always the one whom with she had gotten along with the worst. And here she was, hearing the very same Cornelia say that as long as Will was happy, she didn't care what happened to herself. " Cornelia, what're you trying to say? " Will asked slowly.

" What does it sound like I'm trying to say you idiot? " Cornelia screamed as the tears began positively pouring from her eyes. She hung her head and continued to cry as silently as she could.

Will pondered for a moment on what Cornelia could mean. When she finally figured it out, the colour of her face complimented that of her hair. " It sounds like you're trying to say you're in l-love with me. " Cornelia only nodded. " But I-I thought you and Caleb were- " She was once again cut off by her blonde haired companion.

" Caleb and I aren't. Caleb and I aren't, we weren't, and we never will be a couple. Caleb may think that there's a chance of it happening between us. But I just don't feel like that with him. " Cornelia admitted. " Not like I feel with you. " Cornelia raised her head and looked towards Will, her eyes shimmering with tears waiting to be shed.

Cornelia moved her face towards Will's and closed her shimmering sapphire eyes. Will had been so deep in thought that she hardly realized what was going on. However, the feeling of Cornelia's soft lips pressing against her own brought her back to reality with cruel and unusual force.

As soon as she realized what was going on, Will was so shocked that she pulled out of the kiss and pushed Cornelia away so forcefully that it knocked her over and she hit her head on the headboard of Elyon's bed.

The tears falling from Cornelia's sapphire orbs made it seem as if she was no older than three and Will was a mean teenager that had knocked her ice cream into the sandbox." Cornelia, " Will said, her voice absolutely oozing with regret.

" Save it! " Cornelia shouted angrily and got off the bed to continue her search for the sketchbook.

Two hours later, it was one o'clock in the morning. Not a word had been spoken between the two guardians since Will had refused Cornelia's kiss. " Aaaarrrgh! " Cornelia screamed in defeat. After two hours of searching, she was still unable to find the sketchbook. She decided to take her frustration out on Elyon's stuffed kangaroo.

" G'day mate! I'm Joey. " The stuffed australian creature said when the earth guardian punched it.

Finally, Will made an attempt to make some form of conversation. " Cornelia? " She didn't get a response. " Cornelia. " She persisted but didn't get a response. " Cornelia, will you just talk to me? "

" What is there to talk about Will! How I told you that I loved you and you threw me into the headboard! " Cornelia spat at her.

" I tried to tell you I was sorry Cornelia. I wasn't expecting you to kiss me and I was a little shocked. " Will tried to explain. " I mean it's not everyday that your friend tells you she's in love with you and tries to kiss you. It's just not what I was expecting. "

" Yeah, well do you think I was expecting to fall in love with you? I wasn't expecting that, but I don't reject that I did. " Cornelia was crying again.

" Cornelia, I'm sorry, okay! " Will rusty red eyes were also streaming tears down her face. " You surprised me and I reacted in a way that I shouldn't have. What would you do if Caleb came onto you like that! "

" Okay then miss high and mighty. What would you have done if you knew what was coming? " Cornelia was refusing to look Will in the eyes, avoidng the sight of her tears.

" I probably would have done something like this! " Will shouted, standing up and quickly rushing over to Cornelia, she forced Cornelia to look her straight in the eyes. Forcing her to see the tears that she had caused her, the tears that she couldn't stand to see; before slamming her lips onto hers.

It was now Cornelia's turn to be shocked by a kiss. She didn't have enough time to react though, as Will pulled away just as she fully comprehended the situation. " I probably would have done something like that if I knew what was coming. " Will quickly turned on her heel and walked back to the bed, refusing to look at, or talk to Cornelia. ' Let's see how she feels when she's the one who doesn't get spoken to. ' Will thought bitterly as more and more tears made their way down her face.

The silence was extremely akward. Cornelia, who wanted to talk, was suddenly struck dumb; and Will was spiting Cornelia by refusing to say a thing. " Will- " " What? I thought there was nothing to talk about. " Will whipped her head around, her blood red hair swaying by way of non-existent wind and revealing her tear streaked face and flooded eyes.

This was more than Cornelia could take. She was only able to look at Will's face, her eyes, her tears, for no more than three seconds before she too was overcome by tears. She collapsed into a sitting position on the floor and let the tears flow.

Will wiped her eyes and thought about the situation. Cornelia had kissed Will and been rejected so she refused to talk to her. After an argument, Will kissed Cornelia then, out of spite refused to talk to her. Cornelia attempted to talk to will, presumably to apologize; but Will wouldn't hear it, just as Cornelia had hours before. And now they were crying as if someone had died.

Stiffening her reslove and stowing her pride, Will stood up from Elyon's bedand marched to Cornelia who was still sitting on the floor. Her tears had ceased their relentless parade down her face from her sapphire blue eyes but she was still sniffling. She looked up into Will's rust coloured eyes as Will reached her.

Will dropped to her own sitting position beside Cornelia and continued to keep eye contact. No words were spoken between the two as they gazed into the eyes of the other. Will began to close the distance between their lips as Cornelia did the same. The distance closed to nothing, their lips met yet again.

This kiss was not a fiery, forceful kiss, but it was full of all the love and compassion that the two girls felt for eachother. As soon as it had begun though, the kiss was ended.

Cornelia was the first to speak. " Why did you do that? I thought you were mad at me. "

" I can't stand seeing you cry either. " Will whispered before pressing her lips to Cornelia's once more.


End file.
